Away from the Night
by RainsReflection
Summary: When Hinata's little sister, Natsu, dies, his parents morph into drastically different people. Then, Hinata's teammate's from Karasuno start to break down his facade. When they learn a secret he's kept for years, will they know how to help? (Abuse, slight language...Yeah. It's sorta disappointing if I had to say but I expect too much of myself so you'll have to judge for yourself.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so, I was looking through the HAIKYUU fanfics and then it was like my mind stopped and went like a broken record, and was just going "wait wait wait, so, I know Falling from Flight needs to be finished first... But what if... Daichi x Hinata?Daihina? Woah..." And now I have to at least start this story otherwise the next chapter of FfF will be absolute crap. (FfF was originally Daihina and then I changed it).**

 **Warnings : abuse, language, eventual self-harm... Ect?**

 **so**

 **here's this.**

 **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING INFO**

 **Compared to Falling of Flight, Hinata's parents are completely different. Natsu is dead, just so you know, but in this story, she was about 3, 3 yrs younger than Hinata. You'll understand when you read. But, anyway, I'm just saying, if you have an idea of where the story should go in the next chapter, please post it, because I myself have no idea where I'm going with this.**

 **if you wanna know all the pairings for this fic I'll include those.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Hinata's Pov, before Karasuno. 6 yrs old

I looked longingly at the light seeping into my room from under the door. Before, the Hinata household was full to bursting with warmth and sound, but now, with Natsu's death, the cold was creeping into my bones, making me feel as if my home was a foreign place. The silence, while I had gotten used to it in the months since Natsu's death, still bothered me.

Of course, while I knew the truth, my mind couldn't seem to accept that this was, indeed, the place I grew up. This place, with all of its silence and stillness.

Even so, I could almost understand. Natsu had been in the hospital for 1 year and 6 months before the tumor in her brain killed her. At home, the comfort of family gradually diminished, until all I got were scathing glares, clipped words, and violent movements. The hunger in the my stomach was now a dreadful constant, reminding me of its presence with occasional twinges of discomfort.

When Natsu finally left us, Tou-san snapped. Kaa-san later followed.

(Flashback)

 _I was crumpled on the floor, hands clutching tightly on a pale red stuffie Natsu had given him a few days before._

* * *

 _"Nii-san, look, for you! It's a birdie!" Natsu had cried out as she thrust it towards him, weakly, eyes shining brightly as she smiled her own thousand-watt smile, rivaled only by Hinata's own._

 _"It's for me?" Hinata questioned happily, holding it up in the air happily, spinning around as he grinned energetically at his little sister, who laughed joyfully, nodding fast._

 _"Uh-huh! Look, it's red, and warm, so even if I'm not there, I'll be with you, and it can be like... Like... Eh..." She paused for a bit, one hand twitching slightly towards her head as she thought. "Like a sun!" She finished proudly, grinning back._

 _She held out another one, this one a red fox. "This one's for you, too! To protect you!"_

* * *

 _I remember smiling softly, nodding. Assuring Natsu that I'd cherish them forever. She'd laughed happily, reaching out for me with small hands._

 _And now, with Tou-san's angry face in my vision, I found that the stuffies she'd given me were now the only thing grounding me in reality, the fox clutched in my hands. The bird, the same size as the fox stuffie, was there too, but I couldn't help but remember what Natsu'd said. "And even if I'm not there, I'll be with you-". I didn't want Natsu to be there if Tou-san was going to be angry._

 _"You fucking brat..." Tou-san said, glaring at me. "You should've been the one to die. Not Natsu. Natsu was better than you. We don't need you. Nobody fucking needs you!" He finished, shouting. His fist swung forward, hitting my temple and knocking me to the ground._

 _Black spread across my vision, and I didn't see the foot coming for me fast enough to avoid it. It hit me directly in the stomach, knocking the air out of my body, and I struggled to get air into my body, one hand curled around my stomach while the other kept me upright, and I stared fearfully at my father as he came at me again. Unable to block, I could only raise my arms weakly. Chichioya* grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground. Wrapping both hands around his, I feebly struggled, trying to free myself from his grasp._

 _With a 'tsk', chichi pushed my back. Uncoincidentally, my back hit the window, and the the same time Chichioya threw his empty glass at me, the window gave in and, with the shattering of glass, I felt several slices of pain all across my body. My scream was cut off harshly as I landed roughly on the ground outside. I stared up at the sky as pain radiated over my entire being. Tears trickled down my face, and I couldn't even muster the strength to clear my eyes as I watched the stars._

 _Much, much later, when I stepped back into the house, the first words Otousan said to me were "Don't you dare say anything to anyone, if anyone finds out, they won't live long."_

 _I had nodded and ran up to my room, two stuffies clutched in my hands. I'd fallen asleep curled up in a ball on my bed, hands clutching the two presents from my sister._

* * *

I sighed heavily, looking at my reflection in the mirror. My ribs were visible, scars were discernible along my skin, and I hadn't grown a centimeter since Natsu's death and the following consequences at home. I wasn't allowed to eat. Not even out of school. If I did, it just meant more pain, more unwanted scars. Gradually I lost my appetite, which I was grateful for.

My teammates and friends had originally questioned me, but I had messed around with my expressions a bit and found that I could fool them.

I hated how tired I felt though. I'm sure it was probably because I didn't eat, but I was swaying on my feet, and black would cover my vision at random moments. I'm was bombarded by frequent spontaneous headaches, as my legs sometimes felt too weak to hold my weight. Nothing could hold my attention for very long, and I bruised easier. I found it hard to sleep.

I was also almost always anxious. If someone called out my name when I was zoned out or tapped me on the shoulder from behind, I would flinch and whip around. I obsessed and worried over the simplest things. I was also always cold, but that worked out for me. I could always wear long sleeves and long-legged pants during practice, which hid the scars and bruises from my teammate's inquiring eyes. When they asked me about it, I laughed it off and stated that they could make me change if I started sweating. They'd begrudgingly agreed. I've never had to change. My facade was perfectly in place, and despite the dizzy spells, headaches, bruises, and everything else, I was fooling them. And it was fine, because it meant nobody was getting hurt cause of me.

But then... But then, someone came and burst my bitter routine, crashed it and stomped on the shards. And, while my chest was about to burst from hope and joy, My heart was pounding with fear. I was scared. Scared that I'd get him hurt, that Chichioya would come and shatter the peace and warmth that would come with the absence of pain.

* * *

"Hinata? He's waking up. Hinata, open your eyes, will you?"

"He'll be fine if he's waking, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, Tsukishima, pick him up."

"Hai, Daichi-san."

Arms were under me then, and shortly after, I was passed to another set of arms and warmth surrounded me. Heart clenching in sadness, I tried to figure out who was speaking as a swaying movement started to disorient me.

"What made him collapse, you think?" That was... Yamaguchi?

"No idea, Yamaguchi-kun. I guess we can ask. No reason he won't answer, right?" Suga.

"That freaking dumbass." Kageyama. Definetly.

There was a moment of silence. "He was really light." Tsukishima. He picked me up? He wouldn't... Wouldnt figure it out, right? He didn't need to be hurt over something as insignificant as me.

"He is." That was Asahi. I was payed down on a hard surface - presumably the bench. I just listened to the conversation, not wanting to face their questions just yet. But, nobody continued the conversation other then a discontent grunt from the captain.

With a sigh, I sat up. A flare of pain stabbed through my head but I ignored it, instead focusing on getting the dizziness away, as it made me sway on the bench. Worried faces hovered all around me, though Kageyama looked more angry than anything, and Tsukishima scoffed at me when I glanced over at him, looking down at me in that way of his.

Suga tapped me on the should, making me flinch before I swiftly moved my gaze to him. Daichi stood behind him.

"Hinata." Sugawara said, staring contemplatively at me. "What's going on? You collapsed in the middle of a spike?"

Blinking at him, I smiled slightly, letting out a slight, sheepish laugh. "I didn't get much sleep last night so... Maybe?" I said, subconsciously avoiding eye-contact.

Daichi narrowed his eyes at me from behind Suga, obviously doubtful of my excuse. "You can tell us if something is happening, you know." He said, unblinking.

"Hai!" I said, giving one of my fake grins. Inside, my heart was pounding. I couldn't let any of my teammates from Karasuno get hurt. They couldn't know. Despite not knowing the me before Natsu's death, they still knew the real me. Somehow.

On the days where my mask wasn't as strong, they knew. They also knew the me from the training camps, where I let down my guard and merely enjoyed the sport I threw my whole being into.

They were my friends, despite everything. Even Tsukishima, even Kageyama, who I'd sworn would be my enemy.

And Daichi. I could tell. He knew something was wrong. He repeatedly asked me about it, with his eyes, with his body language, even if he never put it into words.

And I wanted to tell, I wanted to spill everything so badly. But I couldn't. Because if Daichi was hurt, if anyone on the team was hurt because of something like me, I couldn't stand it. The scars on my body, selfinflicted or otherwise, weren't something to be hurt about. My weight, my ribs, visible through my skin, weren't any reason for my friends to be hurt.

I wouldn't allow it.

"Hinata..."

* * *

"Hinata, I'll protect you. Tell me." Daichi said, staring intensely at me.

It had been weeks since my fall in the gym, and I had come into the gym with a slight limp and deep cuts dripping blood down my face. Chichioya had apparently learned of my slip-up somehow, and had taken it out on me, grabbing a knife from the island,slicing at my arms when I put them up to protect my face. He'd eventually punched my stomach, which caused black to swamp my vision, and before I knew it I was on the floor, and Chichioya was swiping at my face. Somehow, I'd managed to squirm out from underneath him, even though blood was dripping down my back and arms, the cuts there being deep.

"I-I can't." I said. My voice was rough and scratchy from screaming, and talking hurt.

"Dumbass" Kageyama muttered beside me, and I ducked my head, staring at the ground.

"If you won't say what happened, will you say how longs it's been happening?"

I stayed silent for awhile, contemplating. After a bit, I raised 10 fingers at them.

There was a growl of anger from Tsukishima, and Kageyama nodded.

"10?" Yamaguchi asked. "10 what? Weeks? Months?"

I shook my head. "Y-years." I rasped out, wincing as Sugawara cleaned another cut.

"Who?"

Everyone in the room simultaneously looked at Daichi. He had a murderius look in his eye. "We already have an idea of what's happening, so just tell us who made these cuts."

Eyes wide in fear for my friends, I shook my head. "I, I don't want you guys to get hurt." I said.

Daichi chuckled. "I won't be the one getting hurt. He can't do anything to me anyways. Not if I'm protections you."

Sighing, I shook my head. "Chichioya."

Daichi nodded and swiftly walked out of the gym. Kageyama, Tsukishima, Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya followed, while Suga stayed, treating my wounds, Yamaguchi watching worriedly.

"Hinata, your shirt please." I nodded, and avoided his gaze as I pulled off my shirt, unveiling my ribs sticking out from under my skin, and the scars on my wrists.

There was a sharp intake of breath and the some rustling. A few seconds later, a juice box was thrust under my nose. "Drink." Suga ordered. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"ah..." I muttered, trying to think. "Uhm... 3 weeks ago." I said quietly, taking a sip of the drink.

Suga let out a huff of breath, shaking his head. "Not good. You'll never get taller if you don't eat, whether it's your fault or not." He said.

"Hai, Suga-senpai." I said, smiling a genuine smile at him. He blinked rapidly, freezing, before nodding quickly and going back to bandaging the cuts.

* * *

at Hinata's house (Daichi's Pov)

Anger was rolling through me in waves, and I couldn't wait to punch Hinata's father in the mouth as soon as I saw him. Turning to the people behind me, I scanned their faces before nodding.

"Tsukishima, come with me. Kageyama too. The rest of you can go up to Hinata's room and gather his things. Noya, can he stay with you?"

Noya nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Okay. Let's go!"

"Hai!" Everyone called, determination and anger thick in their voices.

I knocked on the door. At first, there was silence. I was about to raise my hand to knock again, louder this time, when voices came from within. One was soft and tired, but still colder than ice. The other was loud and angry, and heavy footsteps, so different from the quiet patter of Shoyo's, approached the door, loud grumbling heard.

The door was opened then. The first thing I did was bunch the bastard right in the nose. The man, much taller that Hinata, about an inch or so taller than Tsukishima, yelled out in pain and stumbled back, holding his nose and glaring hatefully at the teenagers on his doorstep.

"Oh, my apologies. Excuse the intrusion." I said as I made my way in. Motioning to Kageyama to follow the others upstairs to Hinata's room, I immediatley looked at Hinata's father.

"Ah, Hinata-san... Shoyo will be staying at a friends house until further notice. The police will be by shortly." I said calmly, coldly, a certain look in my eye that froze Hinata's father to the ground. Tsukishima, standing beside me, scowled down at Hinata-san, looking down his nose at the adult.

Sirens sounded outside, getting closer by the second. Hinata-san tried to escape, but was stopped by Tsukishima's fist on his temple, knocking him straight to the ground.

Not too long later, two policemen came in and handcuffed the man on the floor, who grabbed a blood-stained knife off the counter and slashed out, catching my arm and sending a bolt of pain through me, causing me to hiss, before the cops handled the situation and cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Hinata Senji-san, you are under arrest for child abuse, neglect, and assault*."

Hinata-san growled angrily as he was led away, his wife already in another car and taken down to the station.

One police officer stayed back.

"Hinata Shoyo, being a minor without any other living family, will have to be put into a foster home or orphanage until he becomes of age or is adopted." He said, Addressing me.

"Okaasan said our family is adopting him." Noya said from behind us. The policeman gave him a calculative look before nodding.

"We'll need to speak with her." He said finally.

Noya shrugged. "She started driving down here when I called her a while back. She should be here in about 5 minutes." He said, beginning to leave.

He jumped on Tanaka's back, shouting about how he and Shoyo were gonna be the best brothers ever. "He's gonna be Nishinoya Shoyo! Oi, you think he'll like it at my house?" He yelled. Tanaka laughed boisterously.

Watching them, I felt myself relax. It would be okay now, right? Shoyo would heal at Noya's, and I could tell him how I felt.

Of course, we'd already kissed but... It didn't count.

I had to see him.

Hinatas Pov

I lay in the nurses office, fingering a scar on my wrist. I was safe. Noya-senpai had called earlier and told me that my parents were in prison, and that they couldn't hurt me or my friends. He'd also let me know that his mom was adopting me, so not only could I stay in Karasuno, Noya would be my brother. "So you're Yu-nii* now?" I'd asked. My response was excited indiscernible shouting. I was later told by tanaka to take it as a yes.

When I met Noya's mother, and tried calling her "Nishinoya-san" she'd immediatley dismissed me.

"No, no, I, your mother now, and your my son, and you can call me Kaasan, ne?" She said brightly, patting my head. "I'll call you Sho-kun, if that's okay?" She said.

I loved her immediatley. She was bright and warm and always moving, but in the weight of her hand on my head, ruffling my hair, I found a warmth and comfort I hadn't had since Natsu's death.

"Hai!" I said loudly, giving her a big, true smile. She smiled back at me. "You have such a nice smile, Sho-kun!" She exlaimed, hugging me to her. I blushed, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks, Kaasan." I said, wiping a happy tear off my eye.

She only smiled. "I'm always here." She said simply.

* * *

When I got to Yu's house, I was welcomed without pause. Noya's younger siblings immediatley latched themselves onto my legs, and I couldn't help but love their little hands and voices and excitement.

In a way, I guess Natsu was still with me, in that I was stil really good with the younger siblings, for whatever reason.

I didn't much care though. I went to bed that night, worn out and stomach full. Despite me not being able to eat much, Kaasan hadn't gotten angry in the slightest. She'd looked worried when she realized I was pretty much starved, but other than that she'd just waved it off and told me to eat as much as I could stand. So, as I lay in bed, listening to the loud snoring of Yu, and the protests to sleeping if the young twins down the hall, I could help but realize... I had a family now. A family and a home, and now everything would be fine.

With a million watt smile, rivaled only by Natsu's and the sun, I got up and helped Kaasan send my little brother and sister to bed, giving her a big smile and getting back into bed. Noya looked at me questioningly, so I smiled like I hadn't since the last adventure with Natsu, and, as I was getting settled under the covers, I said quietly, just loud enough for Yu to hear,

"Thank you, Yu-nii."

* * *

 **Well, i meant it to be a multi-chapter thing but once I started writing I couldn't stop. I'll probably make a second chapter that's just Hinata's life with the Nishinoya family and the after affects of his previous lifestyle. No garuntees though.**

 **Anyways, I put *'s by some words, so this is just explaining those.**

 **Chichioya: this is a Japanese word for father. So is Tousan and Chichi.**

 **Yu: Noya's first name**

 **Assault: this is from slashing a knife at Daichi.**

 **But anyway, I hope you read to the end. \\_('-')_/**

 **Faces.**


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue of sorts

Hinata's POV

I walked alongside Noya, both of us talking energetically. I was now about 2 centimeters taller than him, a great achievement on my part. I was excited, because if I grew taller now that I was eating properly again, I would be tall enough to block well, and Karasuno would be ultimately better for it. We might even go to nationals again!

I'd been living with Noya's family for about a month now, and was happier than I had been in a long, long time. I was now able to eat a full meal without puking half of it up, and was growing as a result. The wounds inflicted by Father were healed, and I no longer hid my true self behind a facade of smiles.

I'd had a few panic attacks as well. I'd been really scared at first, and kept running away after they happened. Now, though, if one comes up, I just apologize and get straight back to whatever I was doing before it'd happened. They keep telling me not to apologize, but I don't really get it so I don't listen.

Daichi is really nice, too. We walk to the store holding hands sometimes, when we eat meat buns.

Its realllllllly nice.

At first, when I started smiling for real, people kept staring, so I was a little self-concious, but it didn't last long, cause they usually smiled back afterwards.

When I'd asked Daichi about it, he'd merely shook his head with a soft smile on his face.

"It's really, really bright, really nice, Shoyo." He'd say.

Yu-nii was the best brother, too. We had a lot of fun, and his younger siblings were adorable. I guess they're my younger siblings too. I'd been voted the favorite brother (something I repeatedly bragged about) so I was always doing things with them.

Kaasan is warm and gentle and I absolutely love her. In the first few weeks, I often slept with Touki, the youngest Nishinoya sibling, in the living room. She was about 3, so she was still tiny.

Apparently Kaasan has pictures (so embarrasing!) but she refused to show them to me, claiming that she doesn't want me to ruin them, accompanied by a light laugh.

Id pouted for a few minutes before sighing and offering a small smile before flopping back down on the floor.

Practice was awesome, but school was just as much if a bore as normal. The classes just seemed to get more complicated every day, but luckily Tousan was really smart, and good at explaining things, so I was even getting better grades. (I recently got my first double-digit score - 14!)

The next training camp was coming up soon - I was overwhelmingly excited, because I would get to see Kenma, as well as other. Inuoka and Bokuto and Lev, for example.

All in all, I can say for sure... I'm glad I never jumped off that bridge on the way home like my mind urged me to all those years, or cut just that little much too deeply, or take way too much medication in order to just escape.

Because, now, in the warmth and love from my new family and my teammates and Daichi, or course, my life is filled with more joy than I'd ever hoped for.

So, dear me of the past, hang in there. Because, eventually, the dark, quiet cold of your once warm life will change, and become bright and happy and loud, and undeniably warm, loving.

Eventually, the sun will always rise.

So this last chapter is really sucky, basically a letter Hinata wrote to himself, sorta.

but I saw that people wanted another chapter so I wrote another chapter, but this is the last, sadly.


End file.
